A Christmas truth or dare
by Sam Julia Lupin
Summary: I rated PG13 because i don't know what's gonna follow so...rnWell the title says it all doesn't it and by the way ther's a better summary inside
1. The beginning

**A Christmas truth or Dare**

**A/N:** Yes i know how terribly cliché this is another truth or dare fic . Anyway…

A few things you got to know: Sam Lupin is the daughter of Remus Lupin and his wife Riley (admit Remus would be a great father doesn't he??? **:s**) and she is in GRYFFINDOR .

And it's practically impossible for me to write without orthography errors (if you still see mistakes blame it on the computer will ya.. ) .

**Ps:** I do not own Harry Potter & co, J. K. Rowling does …oh and the name Willows is from CSI…

**Summary: **It's Christmas Harry, Sam, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Draco, Pansy, Cho and a few teachers are celebrating Christmas at Hogwarts and old Dumbledore decides to play –tututudummmm- Truth or dare.

(Have some mercy,…it's my very first story okay)

Anyway on with the story…

Everybody was sitting on one table for Christmas dinner Draco, Cho, Pansy, Harry Sam, Dean, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, professor Lupin, professor Willows(Riley), professor Snape, professor Mcgonagall, professor Sprout, madam Pomfrey and of course Dumbledore.

After dinner Dumbledore rose from his seat and said: "It's a great night, let's not immediately run of to our beds but let's play a game of , I don't know, truth or dare perhaps."

Sam:" Cool, can I start?????"

"Sure, I do not see a reason why not;" Dumbledore said with a grin.

"Snape, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I don't like the evil twinkle in your eyes."

"Damn, anyway I'll ask you the question everybody wants to know the answer of. What is the problem with that grease on your head that you refer to as 'hair'?" she said with a big smile.

Everybody looked at Snape wondering what he would answer. "Well euhm you see with al these potions I wouldn't want my hair to catch fire, so I put a special gel on it." He explained while he started to cry.

"Don't worry Snape, you'll always be an ugly greasy slime ball to me" Harry stated.

"Well well Potter, since you're feeling so good about yourself, truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh!" Harry said cheerfully.

"Fine, have it your way. Let's see.." Snape started muttering to himself: "Ah, i know, you have to kiss Pansy for a whole minute;"

"Sam:" That's just disgusting, yucky."

Harry just started kissing Pansy hoping it would soon end.

"Grosse!" was the only thing Harry could say.

"Want some bleach for that mouth of yours?" Sam offered.

"Yeah, but I'm telling you there's not enough bleach in the world to get hat away.

After the kiss Pansy just kept on flirting with Harry but anyway…

**AN: Has anybody else noticed how much I say 'anyway'…oi :s**

_Ok this is where I'm gonna end the story so far ,but please tell me I you liked it and give me some ideas 'cause as soon as I discover how you can upload I'll continue the story. Thanks XX _


	2. It goes on

**A Christmas truth or dare.**

**AN: **I'm gonna try to make a better and longer chapter, I still **do not** own

Harry Potter & co.

"Now professor Lupin, truth or dare?" Harry asked.

"Euhm, I'll take truth." Remus answered.

"Tell me what was the most embarrassing thing my father did so he could get my mother on a date?" Harry smiled.

"Let's see, he had a sonorius spell on his voice and sung 'I can't take my eyes off you', now believe it or not 'cause of that she actually talked to him in a friendlier way and it was a good laugh for all of us."

Everybody had to laugh with that, accept Dumbledore he maintained calm, although he had this twinkle in his eyes… again .

"Ron, what do you pick?"

"Dare."

"Hmm, you should go skinny-dipping in the lake for 5 minutes."

"What," Ron yelled with a high-pitched voice, "It's freezing out there, and the lake is practically frozen."

McGonagall smiled at that and said "Hey you wanted the dare."

"Yeah," Sam continued: "Let little Ronnikins out."

"Fine!" Ron undressed himself en ran out naked, everybody went looking at the windows just to see Ron scream like a girl.

Once Ron returned—

"You look a little…how shall I put this…ah yes…blue", Draco said amused.

"Ttttruth orrrr dd..d..d are, Draco.." Ron managed to stutter.

" Dare, of course" was Draco' s answer.

" You have to hang everywhere in Hogwarts mistletoe."

Draco laughed: "That's it?….that ain' t no dare!."

All Ron did was grin.

"Fine" Draco huffed. With a flick of his wand, everywhere in Hogwarts mistletoe appeared.

"Ok now it's my turn. Professor Dumbledore, Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm, give me a truth."

" When was the last you kissed?"

Dumbledore stood up, took Mcgonagall with her hand, pulled her under some mistletoe and gave her a movie-kinda kiss.

They then sat back down and Dumbledore said: "Just a second ago."

"Ok, I presume it's my turn now..I choose……………………"

**A/N All my friends say I have a very good fantasy…but I just can't seem to make a decent story :s :s…anyway…. **

**It's up to you to choose who will be next to have a truth or dare…I hope I get a lot of answers….**

**And a big hug en thanks to _Ethuiliel_ for the great mistletoe-idea :d thanks x **

**a movie-kinda kiss: I bet everybody saw some movie where the guy kisses the girl (or vice versa ) and he takes her in her arms and lowers her while he is hanging above her….i hope you understand where I'm going :s**


End file.
